1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera equipped with a focal plane shutter, and in particular to the protection of shutter curtains or blades therein.
2. Related background art
In a camera equipped with a focal plane shutter, shutter blades closing an aperture for exposure are generally exposed and rendered accessible to the operator when a rear cover of the camera is opened, and careless contact with said shutter blades may cause deformation or breakage thereof.
In order to avoid such accident, there is already proposed to provide a protective plate which is extended behind the shutter blades to cover the same when the rear cover of the camera is opened. However, such system, involving the protective plate and a mechanism for moving said plate in relation to the movement of the rear cover, is inevitably complex in structure and bulky, and the protective plate cannot be strong enough as it has to be very thin because of the dimensional limitation of the camera.